Tout ira bien
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Après son échec pour arrêter Thanos, Thor est fatigué de tout et ne souhaite qu'abandonner. C'est une personne qu'il pensait avoir perdu à tout jamais qui viendra le rassurer.


Je suis de retour avec un petit OS.

Cette bosse, je la dois à _**Nanthana14**_ ou _ **EmilieKalin**_ , l'une ou autre, qui a partagé avec moi plusieurs fanarts, dont celui-ci, servant de couverture, et qui m'as inspiré pour cet OS.

Je les remercie toutes les deux pour tout leurs encouragements en tout temps, elles sont de vraies amies.

 _ **Tout ira bien**_

Thor avançait seul entre les arbres. Il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de ses compagnons. Leur tristesse le renvoyer trop à la sienne et à son échec.

Il ne sut combien de temps il avança ainsi, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Mais quand il reprit conscience de son environnement, il se trouvait les pieds dans l'eau, près du vide, dans ce qui semblait être une arène naturelle.

"Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu pouvais tant aimer dans les arènes."

La voix provenait de derrière lui. Juste derrière lui. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle dans son cou. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, mais c'était impossible.

"C'est plein de cris, de bruit, de poussière. On se fait bousculer."

Il n'osait pas répondre, ou même se retourner, de peur que la voix disparaisse et qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau seul.

"Et pourtant je te retrouve là. Dans une arène. Encore. Bien que je puisse en partie te comprendre pour celle-ci. Je reconnais qu'elle possède… Un certain charme."

Le silence tomba durant quelques secondes, avant que le blond ne sente une main passer dans ses cheveux, de sa nuque au sommet de sa tête.

"Regarde-moi Thor."

Alors Thor se retourna doucement, en fermant les yeux, et en s'assurant de conserver la main où elle était. Une autre main, gagna sa nuque et frotta ses cheveux, alors que la première passait doucement sur sa joue.

"Regarde-moi mon frère."

Hésitant, le blond ouvrit ses paupières. Et ses yeux bleus tombèrent instantanément dans deux émeraudes. Sa vue devint trouble de larme et il tomba à genoux et serra son frère contre lui, nichant son visage contre sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, dont il ne sentit pas les battements. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

"Qu'as-tu mon frère ? Parle-moi, demanda Loki inquiet, caressant les cheveux de son ainé.

-Pardonne-moi. S'il te plait pardonne-moi. Pardon, pardon, pardon, répéta-t-il.

-De quoi mon frère ?

-De mon échec de n'avoir pas pu te protéger. Mon échec de n'avoir pas réussi à te venger. Mon échec à te comprendre. Encore. Jamais je n'aurai dû douter de toi. Pardonne-moi les derniers mots que je t'ai dits. Je ne les pensais pas. Ils conviennent mieux à moi qu'à toi.

-Ne dis pas ça grand frère. Ne dis pas ça. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. C'était mon choix Thor.

-Mais j'aurai dû…

-C'était mon choix, le coupa le noiraud en lui relevant le menton pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Ne me l'enlève pas.

-De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant. Je t'ai perdu et j'ai échoué à te venger. Il est parvenu à ses fins et s'est enfuit je ne sais où. J'ai échoué. »

Loki reprit Thor contre lui, caressant ses cheveux pour calmer ses pleurs. Ils profitèrent tous les deux de l'odeur rassurante de l'autre.

« N'oublie pas que tu es, ce qu'il ne sera jamais mon frère, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es un Dieu. La moitié de notre peuple est encore là, quelque part. Et il a besoin de toi. Promets-moi de te relever pour eux."

Thor hocha la tête, contre le torse du sorcier.

"Promets.

-Je te le promets."

Ils restèrent de longue minutes immobiles ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Puis Thor sentit le corps de Loki se réchauffer et perdre peu à peu consistance.

"Je dois m'en aller.

-Non, s'il te plait. Reste. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

-Tout ira bien. Chut… Tout ira bien. Tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance.

-Non, ne me laisse pas…

-Tant que tu penseras à moi, je serais toujours auprès de toi. Juste… S'il te plait… Ne m'oublie pas. Ne m'oublie pas."

Et Thor lui promis encore une fois. Mais Loki n'était déjà plus là. Il s'était dispersé en un milliers d'éclats de magie pure, qu'un vent emporta, laissant derrière lui un murmure.

" _I'll assure you brother. The sun will shine on us again_."


End file.
